


comfort

by mimisuita



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisuita/pseuds/mimisuita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Artwork]</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spongecatdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/gifts).



> A Kanekicest hurt/comfort (fluff?) drawing for spongecatdog. I hope you like this!


End file.
